


Breathe on me

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra i filmati trovati da Tony Stark, ci sono anche delle vecchie riprese di Steve e Bucky ai tempi della guerra e Steve pensa di farle vedere a Bucky per fargli ricordare qualcosa del loro passato. In seguito, Steve decide di portare Bucky alla sua vecchia casa di Brooklyn... tutto pur di aiutare il vecchio amico a ricordare il bel rapporto che li univa e... e possibilmente a far progredire l'antica amicizia in qualcosa di più. Come finiranno i tentativi di Rogers?<br/>Grazie a tutti coloro che spenderanno del tempo per leggere le mie ff su Steve e Bucky, nelle quali metto cuore e anima ogni volta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**Breathe on me (prima parte)**

_Breathe on me, breathe on me_

_Light my way, bring me back to life_

_Breathe on me, breathe on me_

_Fill me up, make me feel alive._

_My heart is black, my soul is bleeding_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Breathe on me_

_(“Breathe on me” – Delain)_

 

 

Steve era stato agitato tutto il giorno, fin dal mattino, quando Tony Stark gli aveva fatto recapitare il nuovo maxischermo sul quale guardare i filmati girati durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e ritrovati tra le cose di suo padre. Alcuni di quei filmati li aveva già visti allo Smithsonian mesi prima, quando ancora non sapeva che Bucky era vivo e che lo avevano trasformato nel Soldato d’Inverno; allora li aveva guardati sentendosi lacerare il cuore dalla nostalgia e dal senso di colpa… ma anche adesso si chiedeva cosa avrebbe provato rivedendo il Bucky allegro e scanzonato che conosceva così bene con la terribile consapevolezza di ciò che gli era stato fatto e che, forse, lo aveva distrutto per sempre.

Perciò, durante quella fatidica giornata, Steve Rogers aveva, nell’ordine: bruciato la colazione, versato il caffè sulla T-shirt bianca, rotto un bicchiere e rovesciato un tavolino con relativa collezione di porcellane francesi sopra.

Bucky lo aveva guardato storto, in silenzio, ma la carneficina delle porcellane aveva strappato un commento perfino a lui.

“Il tuo amico Stark tiene conto dei danni che stiamo provocando? Pensa di addebitarteli nell’affitto?”

“Tony non mi fa pagare per stare qui” aveva risposto Steve, rosso fino alle orecchie, mentre spazzava e gettava nella spazzatura i vari pezzetti della ormai ex collezione di porcellane francesi…

“Forse adesso lo farà” aveva infierito Bucky.

“Tony è molto ricco, può permetterselo… almeno spero!”

Bucky aveva seguito Steve in cucina, dove il Capitano aveva rovesciato i frammenti di porcellana nella pattumiera. Lo aveva osservato in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi si era deciso a fargli la domanda che si teneva dentro da un po’.

“Sei così nervoso per quello che abbiamo visto ieri sera o per la mia reazione?”

“No, davvero, Bucky, io…” aveva balbettato Steve, preso alla sprovvista. Sinceramente, a quello non aveva più pensato.

“E allora per cosa?”

Steve si chiese vagamente se quell’ostinazione era una caratteristica del Bucky che aveva conosciuto o un retaggio dei condizionamenti subiti: quando Bucky Barnes si metteva in testa una cosa, non c’era verso di farlo recedere dalla sua posizione.

“Tony Stark mi ha dato un’altra chiavetta con dei filmati” si decise a spiegare Steve. “No, non fare quella faccia, questi sono filmati della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, di me e di… te. Cioè, di te… prima.”

“Tipo quelli dello Smithsonian?”

“Proprio quelli, solo che questi, a quanto ho capito, li ha girati suo padre e sembra che ci abbia ripresi nei momenti di relax, quando eravamo a chiacchierare e a scherzare, con gli altri della compagnia, cose del genere, insomma” rispose Steve. “Io spero… beh, sarebbe bello se tu, vedendo quelle scene, riuscissi a ricordare qualcosa di quei tempi. E’ per questo che sono agitato, ecco.”

Bucky annuì, rimanendo serio e pensoso. Anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto ricordare i vecchi tempi e capire finalmente quale profondo rapporto lo legasse a quel ragazzo così dolce e gentile, ma in tutta sincerità non ci sperava troppo.

“Quando pensi di guardarli?”

“Anche subito!” rispose Steve con entusiasmo. “Abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio a disposizione.”

Pochi minuti dopo, il nuovo maxischermo del computer mostrava le immagini ormai datate di un gruppo di soldati che parlavano e scherzavano tra di loro, evidentemente in un momento di pausa. Sembrava un bel gruppo, affiatato, e una grande nostalgia riempì nuovamente il cuore di Steve. Quelli erano stati i suoi amici e adesso non c’erano più, non avrebbe più scherzato e riso con loro… Steve trasalì quando l’inquadratura si soffermò su di lui…e su Bucky, ovvio, solitamente non si trovavano mai a più di dieci passi di distanza l’uno dall’altro… e Bucky si voltava verso di lui, gli diceva qualcosa ed entrambi ridevano. Il sorriso di Bucky e la sua risata fresca e spontanea, mancavano così tanto a Steve da fargli salire le lacrime agli occhi.

“Quello sarei io?” l’improvvisa e singolare domanda di Bucky interruppe il momento di tristezza.

“Sì, certo” rispose Steve. “Ma lo sapevi già, no? Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Perché… quel ragazzo…” il giovane fissava il se stesso dello schermo con sguardo trasognato, quasi incredulo, “sembra così _felice_. E quando guarda te è come se s’illuminasse. Ha una luce che gli viene da dentro, non so se riesco a spiegarlo…”

Steve non aveva bisogno di guardare il filmato per ricordare: era vero, Bucky era sempre stato la luce della sua vita, la sua stella, il suo raggio di sole.

Quei bastardi dell’Hydra non erano riusciti a spezzare il sergente Barnes, ma avevano spento la luce che era in lui…

“Quella luce ritornerà, Bucky” dichiarò con veemenza Steve, come se volesse convincere prima di tutto se stesso. “Faceva parte di te e la ritroverai, non appena comincerai a ricordare qualcosa in più.”

Le scene si susseguivano, piene di momenti felici, di risate e complicità. Chi l’avrebbe detto che si trattava di giovani in guerra? Evidentemente Stark aveva scelto di imprimere nella pellicola le scene più serene e gioiose per conservare i ricordi felici, ma adesso queste memorie straziavano il cuore di Steve, dilaniato dalla nostalgia e dal rimpianto. Ecco un gruppo di commilitoni che giocava a carte, altri due amici che ascoltavano musica da una radio, e poi… Peggy Carter, giovanissima e radiosa, era un tormento vederla così dopo la visita che Steve le aveva fatto nella casa di riposo. E di nuovo… Bucky, Bucky era quasi sempre presente in quelle immagini e non c’era da stupirsene, visto il suo carattere brillante e estroverso.

“Doveva essere un ragazzo simpatico” mormorò Bucky, con una nota di amarezza nella voce. “Capisco perché ti manca tanto.”

“Non devi parlare così, Bucky, quello sei tu!” protestò Steve, turbato. “E’ vero, quando ho creduto che fossi morto ho sentito tantissimo la tua mancanza, mi pareva di non avere più niente per cui valesse la pena di andare avanti… ma adesso ti ho ritrovato, sei qui e devo solo starti vicino in attesa che ti riprenda del tutto e che recuperi i tuoi ricordi.”

Ma Bucky non l’aveva ascoltato e continuava a guardare fisso il ragazzo allegro e solare di settant’anni prima.

“Non immaginava neanche cosa l’aspettava…Nessuno avrebbe potuto neanche lontanamente immaginare una tale mostruosità” mormorò appena.

“Adesso basta, Bucky, se la devi vivere così, è meglio che smettiamo di vedere il filmato” reagì Steve. Lo preoccupava vedere come Bucky si demoralizzasse e continuasse a parlare di sé in terza persona… era quasi allucinante. Fece per alzarsi e andare a spegnere il computer, ma la scena successiva lo bloccò al suo posto.

Erano lui e Bucky, di nuovo. Stark doveva essersela goduta un mondo a spiarli in quella scena: senza neanche sospettare di essere ripresi da una telecamera, i due giovani si erano recati in un boschetto vicino all’accampamento e lì, al riparo (o così credevano) da occhi indiscreti, Bucky stava chiaramente dando… lezioni di ballo a Steve!

Il ricordo tornò immediato, quasi folgorando il Capitano per la fitta acuta di nostalgia che portava con sé.

 

_“Hai invitato la bella Peggy a ballare, ma bravo, finalmente ti sei svegliato” aveva commentato Bucky. “Ma, perlomeno, tu sai ballare?”_

_Steve era arrossito._

_“No, vero? Beh, dovevo immaginarlo. Hai idea della figura che farai quando lei lo scoprirà?”_

_“Non potevo certo dirglielo!” protestò Steve._

_“Ma lei lo scoprirà lo stesso.”_

_“Non è detto…”_

_“Ah, no, no, non pensarci nemmeno, sei impazzito?” aveva esclamato Bucky, fingendosi scandalizzato ma ridendo di cuore. “Io non t’insegno di certo!”_

_“E dai, Bucky, che ti costa? Mi hai sempre aiutato, vuoi abbandonarmi ora?”_

_“Non mi farai sentire in colpa, proprio no, non ci contare!”_

_“Non sarà difficilissimo, no?” Steve sapeva essere molto insistente e convincente quando ci si metteva d’impegno. “Basterà una volta o due…”_

_“Se mi presto a una cosa del genere, poi sarai in debito con me per il resto dei tuoi giorni, ricordalo!”_

Steve e Bucky credevano di aver trovato un posto _sicuro_ , ma non avevano fatto i conti con Howard Stark, che non si era certo perso l’occasione per un filmato da far girare tra i soldati: il grande Captain America che faceva… la ballerina!

La ripresa documentava che l’iniziazione di Steve ai segreti della danza non era stata né semplice né indolore: il Capitano era piuttosto imbranato e in pochi minuti era riuscito a pestare almeno tre volte i piedi al suo compagno, prima di inciampare sui propri e cadere a terra, tirando giù anche Bucky. La pellicola non aveva il sonoro, ma per Steve non era difficile ricordare…

 

_“Sei proprio negato, Steve, arrenditi!” aveva riso Bucky, divertito nonostante la caduta. “La povera Peggy non merita una simile sofferenza…”_

_“E’ stata colpa della buca nel terreno. Dai, Bucky, so che posso farcela!”_

_“La buca nel terreno, sì… Tu le buche ce le hai in testa!”_

E Steve ricordava con altrettanta chiarezza l’emozione provata in quei momenti, la gioia e il batticuore quando Bucky lo stringeva a sé… era per quello che insisteva tanto, il ballo con Peggy Carter era solo una scusa, in realtà aveva trovato il modo per stare tra le braccia di Bucky senza destare sospetti!

Il filmato comprendeva un’altra scena di gruppo e poi si concludeva.

Steve era commosso, addolorato e allo stesso tempo provava una certa eccitazione nel rivivere quei momenti; Bucky era rimasto a fissare lo schermo anche dopo la fine delle immagini e il suo sguardo era particolarmente perplesso.

“Senti, Steve” chiese dopo un po’, facendo sobbalzare il Capitano. Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome in tutte quelle settimane… almeno a qualcosa il filmato sembrava essere servito! “Rispondi sinceramente: che rapporto c’era tra noi a quel tempo?”

Steve trasecolò e divenne tutto rosso.

“Noi… beh, te l’ho detto, eravamo amici fin da bambini, siamo cresciuti insieme e poi io sono rimasto solo dopo la morte di mia madre e allora tu…”

“Eravamo amanti?” domandò molto schiettamente, interrompendo quel fiume di parole.

“Ma no!” protestò Steve. “Erano gli anni Quaranta, figurati, una cosa del genere sarebbe stata impensabile e…”

“Tu lo avresti voluto?” Bucky faceva le domande esattamente come sparava: a ripetizione e senza pietà.

“Io… ecco… io…” balbettò Steve, diventando, se possibile, ancora più rosso. Poi, però, decise di dire la verità. Tanto Bucky non si sarebbe fermato, ormai aveva capito che non era facile togliergli un’idea dalla testa e, ad ogni modo, prima o poi avrebbe comunque dovuto dirglielo. “Beh, sì, io lo avrei voluto. Ero… innamorato di te fin da quando eravamo ragazzi e per anni ho cercato di negarlo anche con me stesso, di ripetermi che era solo una grande amicizia. Te l’ho detto, a quei tempi era uno scandalo anche solo pensarlo, ma alla fine ho dovuto accettare quello che provavo per te.”

“Ed io cosa ne pensavo?”

 _Se non lo sai tu…_ avrebbe voluto rispondere Steve, ma sarebbe stato assurdo, data la situazione.

“Tu non l’hai mai saputo” affermò il Capitano, con una punta di tristezza. “Avevo paura di allontanarti da me, temevo che non mi avresti più voluto nemmeno come amico e non potevo sopportare di starti lontano. Quando poi accadde… l’incidente sul treno… allora mi pentii, mi dissi che avrei dovuto tentare… ma era troppo tardi.”

Bucky annuì, pareva immerso in una profonda riflessione.

“E adesso?” domandò poi.

“Adesso cosa?”

“Intendo, cosa provi per me adesso” chiarì Bucky, diretto come al solito.

Steve sospirò: a quel punto non poteva tirarsi indietro.

“La stessa cosa di allora” ammise, guardandolo negli occhi. “Non ho mai smesso di amarti, Bucky, mai, neanche un istante. Quando ti ho rivisto e ho scoperto che cosa ti avevano fatto, ho pensato solo che avrei voluto correre a salvarti, a riprenderti con me. Durante il combattimento sull’Helicarrier ho dovuto renderti inoffensivo per sventare il piano dell’Hydra, ma quando tutto si è sistemato ho cercato in ogni modo di farti ricordare chi eri, anche se tu non mi ascoltavi…”

“Ti ascoltavo” ribatté Bucky, “e in fondo sentivo che dicevi il vero, ma non volevo ammetterlo, così cercavo di colpirti ancora più forte, per farti stare zitto. Ti ho quasi ucciso.”

_Tu…Sei…La mia… Missione!_

“Se avessi voluto, avrei potuto fermarti, ma non m’importava, non avevo più niente da perdere” confessò Steve. “Speravo che dentro di te ci fosse ancora il mio Bucky e che questo ti avrebbe fermato… ma se ciò non fosse accaduto, allora non avevo più ragione di vivere. Per questo ti ho lasciato fare.”

Quella rivelazione sembrò turbare Bucky, che abbassò lo sguardo; ciocche di capelli scuri scesero a nascondergli il viso e lui non si preoccupò di scostarle.

“Pensavo anche che fosse giusto così” continuò Steve, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Quello che ti era successo era tutta colpa mia e meritavo di essere punito, di soffrire come avevi sofferto tu.”

A quelle parole Bucky trasalì, drizzò di nuovo la testa e guardò Steve in faccia.

“Questo non è vero” affermò con ardore. “Tu non c’entri con quello che mi hanno fatto quei bastardi!”

“Invece sì!” protestò Rogers, sfogando un dolore che lo aveva consumato per troppo tempo. “Tu mi eri sempre stato vicino, mi avevi sempre aiutato ed io non sono riuscito a proteggerti!”

“Steve, ricordo veramente poco del mio passato, ma una cosa la ricordo chiaramente: tu eri lì, su quel treno, e ti sporgevi per afferrarmi. Se la maniglia non si fosse staccata… eri lì, talmente vicino che saresti potuto cadere anche tu.”

“Ma è stata lo stesso colpa mia!” insisté Steve. I rimorsi, il rimpianto, i sensi di colpa trattenuti adesso uscivano impetuosi come un torrente in piena. “Sei stato sbalzato fuori dal treno perché ti eri messo davanti a me, per proteggermi ancora una volta! Invece avrei dovuto essere io a proteggere te… Cristo, Bucky, sono Captain America e non sono riuscito a salvare la persona che ho sempre amato! Ho fallito in ciò che era più importante per me…”

Il giovane si prese il volto tra le mani, sopraffatto dal dolore. Rimase così finché, con suo grande stupore, non sentì la mano di Bucky posarglisi sulla spalla.

“Hai mai pensato che, se tutto questo non fosse accaduto, ora noi non saremmo qui insieme?”

Steve sobbalzò a quelle parole e alzò lo sguardo verso Bucky, incredulo e incapace di accettarne il profondo significato.

“Se mi avessi salvato allora, adesso sarei morto” spiegò con calma il Soldato, come se stesse dicendo cose ovvie. “Invece… sono qui e possiamo ricostruirci una vita. Come dici tu? _Insieme fino alla fine_.”

“Bucky, non puoi dire sul serio” mormorò Steve, sconvolto. “Vorresti farmi credere che sei felice di quello che ti hanno fatto perché ti ha dato l’occasione di tornare qui… con me?”

“ _Felice_ è una parola grossa, comunque… a grandi linee direi di sì, che ne è valsa la pena” affermò tranquillamente Bucky.

L’emozione e la gioia che invasero il Capitano gli impedirono di dire altro; strinse forte a sé Bucky in un abbraccio avvolgente e protettivo, come se volesse metterlo al riparo da tutte le cose orribili che gli erano accadute. Bucky ricambiò l’abbraccio, ancora confuso e stordito dall’infinita gamma di sentimenti che sentiva scatenarglisi dentro e che non aveva ancora imparato a controllare. Non ricordava ancora molto, non sapeva se l’irresistibile attrazione che sentiva verso quel ragazzo buono e gentile risalisse al suo passato o fosse nata in quelle settimane in cui erano vissuti l’uno accanto all’altro, tuttavia era consapevole di una cosa: tra le braccia di Steve si sentiva _a casa_ , qualunque cosa quella parola significasse ancora per lui.

Facendosi coraggio, Steve affondò una mano tra i capelli del giovane Soldato e lo baciò, prima timidamente e poi, sentendo che Bucky ricambiava con impeto, sempre più profondamente, a lungo, come se non volesse mai più staccarsi da lui; le loro bocche si fusero, i respiri si fecero uno e per Bucky fu come se, con quel bacio, Steve gli stesse ridonando la vita, la luce, la pace e tutto quello che l’Hydra gli aveva strappato via.

Eppure, nonostante questo, fu Bucky il primo a staccarsi da Steve, ad allontanarsi bruscamente quasi fosse stato scottato.

“No, no, questo non va bene, è sbagliato, è tutto sbagliato!”

“Cosa è sbagliato, Bucky? Io… davvero, non riesco a capirti certe volte” disse Rogers, ancora mezzo stordito da quel bacio e deluso dalla reazione di Bucky.

“Tu ti illudi di rivedere in me il Bucky che volevi, ma quel ragazzo non c’è più e tu non vuoi fartene una ragione!” replicò in tono duro il giovane. “Quando sono andato allo Smithsonian ero curioso non solo di capire che legame avevo avuto con te, ma anche chi fossi prima. Bene, l’ho saputo: un bravo soldato, un eroe di guerra che si era sacrificato per la sua Patria e per la libertà… Perfetto, peccato che nei successivi settant’anni io non abbia fatto altro che servire proprio quelli che ero andato a combattere!”

Steve trasecolò: lui non l’aveva mai vista sotto quell’aspetto…

“Ti obbligavano, Bucky… eri loro prigioniero e ti torturavano, ti manipolavano la mente” tentò di protestare.

“E io stavo buono buono a farmelo fare. Non mi sono ribellato… Cristo, non mi sono nemmeno sparato in testa piuttosto che diventare un killer spietato!” esclamò Bucky, lasciando per la prima volta intravedere l’abisso di orrore e dolore che lo straziava e che andava oltre il ricordo degli atroci esperimenti compiuti su di lui dall’Hydra. “Ecco che razza di persona sono diventato e il Bucky che ero si vergognerebbe di me!”

“No, no, non è così, Bucky era…”

“Bravo, hai detto bene, Bucky _era_ , perché, per tua informazione, Bucky non _è_ più e la cosa che sono io devo ancora capirla” concluse il Soldato con foga, precipitandosi poi nella sua stanza e sbattendo la porta.

Steve rimase seduto sul divano, scombussolato. In pochi attimi era passato dalla gioia profonda di aver ritrovato il suo Bucky, di baciarlo e stringerlo tra le braccia, alla consapevolezza delle sofferenze del suo amico, fino al dolore di non sapere più cosa fare per aiutarlo.

Eppure sarebbe rimasto con lui e gli avrebbe donato tutto il suo amore, quella era l’unica cosa che sapeva e poteva fare. Sperava che, prima o poi, questo potesse bastare…

 

 **Fine prima parte**          


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Breathe on me (parte seconda)**

Quella notte, dopo tanti giorni, per la prima volta Bucky si rifiutò di dormire con Steve, anzi si chiuse dentro la sua stanza senza rispondere e senza uscire nemmeno per cena. Rogers si rendeva conto di quanto quel bacio l’avesse destabilizzato e ancor più di quanto la consapevolezza dei suoi crimini passati gli impedisse di godersi finalmente il suo affetto incondizionato… capiva, sì, ma era anche intenzionato a fare qualcosa di concreto e non avrebbe lasciato che Bucky si crogiolasse nel dolore e nell’autocommiserazione. Questo no, maledizione! Bucky lo aveva spronato alla morte di sua madre, lo aveva sempre incoraggiato quando gli altri ragazzi si burlavano di lui e lo picchiavano, gli aveva ripetuto continuamente quanto valeva a dispetto del suo fisico gracile… bene, adesso toccava a lui.

La mattina seguente, Steve si presentò baldanzoso alla porta della stanza di Bucky e bussò con fare deciso.

“James Buchanan Barnes, se non apri questa porta entro cinque secondi, giuro che la butto giù e tu sai che non sto scherzando” dichiarò. “Tanto, a questo punto, un danno in più o in meno all’appartamento di Stark non è un problema. Uno… due…”

Al _tre_ Bucky aprì la porta, con il viso tirato e i capelli scarmigliati di qualcuno che non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte e che non aveva fatto che girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto.

“Molto bene, abbiamo fatto il primo passo” commentò Steve. “Cercherò di sorvolare sull’aspetto da zombi che ti ritrovi stamani, ma adesso fila in cucina a fare colazione, è chiaro, soldato?”

Il Soldato d’Inverno squadrò Rogers con aria dubbiosa, chiedendosi evidentemente se non fosse impazzito, ma, alla fine, l’istinto a obbedire a un ordine ben preciso fu più forte di tutto il resto e il giovane si avviò verso la cucina sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto del Capitano.

Mentre Bucky sbocconcellava di malavoglia una fetta di pane tostato e leggeva il futuro nei fondi di caffè, Steve si era messo a preparare panini e a riempire uno zainetto di tela con quelli e alcune bottigliette d’acqua. Sembrava molto compiaciuto.

“Sei in partenza?” chiese alla fine il Soldato, disturbato da tutti quei preparativi e dallo strano comportamento di Steve.

“ _Siamo_ in partenza, Buck” annunciò trionfante Rogers. “Oggi andiamo a Brooklyn!”

“Sei partito di cervello o cosa? Che accidenti c’è da vedere a Brooklyn?”

“Il posto dove abitavo” rispose semplicemente Steve, con un sorriso disarmante. “Voglio vedere se, portandoti lì, riuscirai a ricordare qualcosa.”

“Non ti ha sfiorato l’idea che potrebbero aver buttato giù tutto e averci costruito sopra un parcheggio? Sono passati settant’anni, Steve!” sbuffò Bucky che, per qualche suo motivo personale, si dimostrava assai contrario all’idea di andare in quei luoghi.

“No, ci sono già stato: è una delle prime cose che ho fatto non appena sono tornato a New York da Washington” rispose il giovane, sempre sorridendo con tenerezza e per nulla smontato dall’evidente malumore del compagno. “Volevo rivedere la casa dov’ero cresciuto e di cui, nonostante tutto, conservo ancora ricordi piacevoli, grazie a mia madre e… grazie a te. L’edificio è praticamente abbandonato, ma la zona è molto simile ad allora.”

Il Soldato si alzò da tavola scuotendo il capo, rassegnato.

“Datti una sistemata” gli ricordò Steve. “Non ti porto fuori con me in quelle condizioni.”

Pochi minuti dopo, i due erano pronti. Steve, con i jeans, la T-shirt bianca, il giubbotto di pelle e lo zainetto in spalla, pareva proprio uno studente universitario in gita di piacere; Bucky si era legato i capelli in una sorta di codino, con una ciocca ribelle che gli ricadeva ostinata sull’occhio sinistro, aveva una giacca di jeans verde militare sopra una maglietta nera e i jeans pure neri… aveva più l’aria da tossico che da studente, ma Rogers valutò che potesse andar bene lo stesso.

“Andremo con la mia moto, ci impiegheremo circa tre quarti d’ora, lo so perché ci sono già stato” spiegò Steve, invitando il compagno a salire dietro di lui.

“Io dovrei venire in moto con te? Seduto dietro?”

“Altrimenti puoi fartela a piedi, scegli tu” tagliò corto Steve, impaziente di condurre Bucky a rivedere i luoghi in cui avevano trascorso un’infanzia e un’adolescenza tutto sommato felici.

Il viaggio durò più o meno tre quarti d’ora, proprio come il Capitano aveva previsto; Bucky trascorse tutto il tempo a cercare di ignorare quanto lo turbasse e quante strane emozioni gli scatenasse dentro il doversi tenere ben allacciato alla vita dell’amico…

“Secondo me è una colossale stronzata… come minimo, ti ruberanno la moto” disse Bucky, guardando torvo Steve che parcheggiava il veicolo. Erano arrivati proprio a due passi dal vecchio edificio in cui il Capitano era nato e cresciuto e Steve, ignorando le proteste del compagno, si avviò deciso verso il cortile della sua casa di allora. Ormai non ci viveva più nessuno, molte finestre avevano i vetri rotti e le porte degli appartamenti erano sbarrate con assi di legno, ma questo non aveva importanza per Steve. Anzi, per loro sarebbe stato meglio, così nessuno si sarebbe chiesto cosa ci facessero là.

“Avanti, vieni” disse Rogers in tono incoraggiante verso Bucky, che esitava perfino a mettere un piede nel vecchio cortile malridotto. “Ecco, io abitavo lì.”

Scostandosi la ciocca dall’occhio, Bucky si decise a entrare nel cortile e a guardarsi intorno. Steve già si accingeva a salire la scala che lo avrebbe condotto alla porta del suo antico appartamento, quando una sorta di grido soffocato proveniente dal compagno lo fermò.

“Bucky, cosa c’è?” chiese subito, preoccupato.

Il giovane era rimasto immobile ai piedi delle scale, pallidissimo e con gli occhi fissi su qualcosa che pareva vedere solo lui.

“Io… ah… io sono già stato qui… non ricordo quando… molto tempo fa, sicuramente” mormorò, rivolto più a se stesso che a Steve.

Il Capitano s’illuminò tutto, ma non disse una parola per non interrompere la magia: il flusso di ricordi stava facendosi strada nella mente confusa di Bucky.

“Tu abitavi lassù” disse Bucky, indicando una delle porte, “ed io… io ti aspettavo qui ogni mattina, per andare a scuola insieme a te.”

“Sì, sì, è proprio così!” esclamò Steve, con le lacrime agli occhi. Avrebbe voluto precipitarsi ad abbracciarlo, ma non poteva, doveva trattenersi: Bucky stava pian piano ricordando e per nulla al mondo lo avrebbe interrotto proprio in quel momento.

“Quando c’era la neve, ti chiamavo tirandone manciate al vetro della tua finestra…” continuò il giovane, tremando per l’emozione che lo invadeva a causa di quell’ondata improvvisa di memorie dolcissime e struggenti. Si muoveva appena e aveva lo sguardo fisso, come se non vedesse davvero ciò che aveva davanti, ma soltanto quello che stava rivivendo. “Una volta tua madre aprì la finestra e… e la neve le arrivò dritta in faccia!”

“Sì, andò proprio così, Buck… Dio, non mi sembra vero” sussurrò Steve, che ora rideva e piangeva nello stesso momento, sopraffatto da una gioia immensa e inaspettata.

“Mi pare… non avevo anche una bicicletta?” Bucky si guardò intorno stupito, come aspettandosi di vederla comparire per magia.

“Te l’avevano regalata i tuoi” annuì Steve. “Quando era bel tempo, venivi a prendermi con quella per andare a scuola.”

Un lieve sorriso sfiorò le labbra del Soldato d’Inverno… un altro miracolo, a ben vedere. Steve era disposto a giurare di non averlo più visto sorridere da quando l’aveva ritrovato.

“Un giorno d’estate mi portasti a Coney Island in bicicletta, ma poi ci fu un temporale, te lo ricordi, questo?” domandò Steve, commosso.

Bucky rimase pensieroso per qualche istante e Steve si pentì di avergli fatto una domanda precisa: era già una meraviglia inaspettata che il giovane Soldato avesse ricordato tante cose solo rivedendo quell’edificio e quel cortile, non si poteva forzare la sua mente. Scrollò il capo, deluso, e abbassò lo sguardo a terra, lasciando che la ciocca scura gli coprisse l’occhio.

“Non importa, Bucky, va bene così, davvero, non devi sforzarti” lo rincuorò Steve. Poi, cercando di distrarlo, prese a salire le scale che portavano al suo vecchio appartamento, invitando il compagno a fare altrettanto.

Salirono insieme, ma dopo pochi passi Bucky si fermò di colpo e riprese a fissare nel vuoto, trasognato.

“Sono stato qui quando è morta tua madre” mormorò.

A Steve salì il cuore in gola ma questa volta si sforzò di restarsene zitto e di attendere con pazienza che il ricordo riaffiorasse spontaneamente nella testa del giovane.

“Ti ho riaccompagnato a casa dopo il funerale perché non volevo che restassi solo” continuò, sempre guardando fisso qualcosa che solo lui poteva vedere. “Volevo restare con te per qualche giorno, per farti compagnia…”

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore nello sforzo di rammentare completamente l’episodio, Bucky salì ancora qualche altro gradino; nel frattempo Steve era giunto proprio davanti alla porta del suo appartamento di allora, anch’essa ormai sbarrata con assi di legno. Quando furono entrambi sul pianerottolo, nella stessa identica posizione di tanti anni prima, Rogers dovette farsi forza per non mettersi a piangere: era tutto così surreale, loro due nello stesso posto a più di settant’anni di distanza nel tempo e con in mezzo tanti episodi atroci e dolorosi… era come un cerchio che si chiudeva.

“Mi pare… ho insistito per restare con te, non è così? Ti ho detto… ti ho detto…”

I grandi occhi chiari di Bucky si sgranarono per la sorpresa e il giovane trasalì, incredulo e sconvolto.

“Sono stato io” disse poi, con un’espressione sperduta e indifesa dipinta sul viso. “Quella frase, quella che tu hai ripetuto sull’Helicarrier… _io sarò con te fino alla fine_ … quella che mi ha bloccato quando stavo per colpirti di nuovo… la riconobbi allora, ma non eri stato tu a dirmela per primo. _L’avevo detto io a te_ , tanti anni prima!”

Questa scoperta sembrava aver turbato Bucky più profondamente di ogni altra cosa.

“E’ andata così, sì, sei stato tu a dirlo a me quel giorno” confermò Steve commosso. “Te l’ho detto, sei sempre stato premuroso e affettuoso con me fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Adesso ti sembra strano che io mi comporti in questo modo, ma tu con me l’hai sempre fatto e ora, finalmente, lo ricordi anche tu.”

“Quello era Bucky…” mormorò il giovane, disorientato.

“ _Tu_ sei Bucky” affermò Steve con decisione, “e ora che sei riuscito a ricordarlo sarà anche più facile accettarlo. Tu sei lo stesso ragazzo di allora, nonostante tutto quello che ti hanno fatto. Per questo io… beh, io ti amo oggi esattamente come ti amavo allora.”

Il Soldato, smarrito, dovette aggrapparsi al corrimano per non soccombere sotto quella marea di ricordi e sentimenti che lo travolgevano e lo schiacciavano. Quello era Bucky, no, _lui_ era Bucky… avevano cercato di distruggerlo, di spezzare la sua anima e il suo spirito, ma non ce l’avevano fatta, non con lui e non dopo che… aveva ritrovato Steve. Chiuse gli occhi per un lungo istante, prese un gran respiro e parve riprendersi. Si voltò verso Rogers, più lucido e tranquillo.

“Perché non volevi che restassi?”

Ecco che ricominciava con le sue domande inopportune…

“Certo che volevo che restassi, ma… beh, c’erano tante cose” rispose confuso Steve. “Dovevo elaborare il fatto che mia madre non ci fosse più, volevo dimostrare che potevo farcela da solo senza disturbare te per ogni minima cosa e poi… più di tutto…”

“Più di tutto cosa?”

“Mi sentivo particolarmente vulnerabile e non sapevo come avrei reagito nel rimanere da solo con te!” ammise il Capitano, arrossendo. “Temevo che avrei potuto dire, o fare, qualcosa di cui mi sarei pentito e che avrebbe rovinato tutto. Già su quel pianerottolo l’unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era che desideravo terribilmente che tu mi baciassi! Ecco, ora l’ho detto!”

“Ho capito” commentò Bucky, riflettendo sulla confessione del compagno. “Bene, e lo pensi anche adesso?”

Steve arrossì ancora di più. Possibile che Bucky avesse la capacità di fare le domande più imbarazzanti dell’universo mondo?

“In realtà… sì, lo penso più o meno ogni volta che mi sei vicino” riconobbe Rogers.

“Dicevi che qui non abita più nessuno, no?” chiese il Soldato, dandosi una veloce occhiata intorno.

Poi… nessuno dei due capì chi avesse preso l’iniziativa. Si ritrovarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, avvinghiati; tutti i dubbi, le paure e le incertezze si liberarono in un fiotto di passione. Le bocche, le lingue, le mani, i corpi premuti insieme fin quasi a fondersi, un cerchio che finalmente si chiudeva dopo più di settant’anni. Anche questa volta, tuttavia, fu Bucky a staccarsi per primo, fissando Steve con una luce strana negli occhi.

 _Cosa c’è adesso?_ , si chiese Steve, desolato.

“Sono disorientato” fece il ragazzo, guardandolo perplesso. “Nel mio ricordo tu eri… più basso, non so… insomma, non eri così, ma non capisco perché, forse è la mia mente che funziona male e confonde un episodio con un altro…”

Alla fine erano arrivati anche a quello.

Steve si rese conto che Bucky era riuscito a ricordare alcuni momenti della loro vita prima della guerra, ma che non aveva memoria di quando si erano ritrovati nel 1943… e adesso avrebbe dovuto spiegargli tutto da capo un’altra volta.

Non sarebbe stato facile.

“Senti, Buck, che ne dici se ce ne andiamo a Coney Island, sulla spiaggia, e mangiamo i panini che ho portato? Così ti spiegherò tutto” propose Steve, approfittando del fatto che era quasi ora di pranzo.

“Ah… certo” replicò il giovane Soldato, continuando a fissarlo poco convinto.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, il Capitano iniziò a scendere le scale, seguito da Bucky. Era contento di aver portato il compagno fino a Brooklyn e aveva ottenuto molto più di quanto sperasse: i ricordi erano tornati, soprattutto quelli legati alla loro infanzia e adolescenza. Adesso, però, ci sarebbe stato un altro ostacolo non indifferente da superare.

I due ragazzi ripresero la moto e Steve guidò fino a Coney Island, lasciando il veicolo nel parcheggio prospiciente la passeggiata sul lungomare: poco oltre si trovava il Luna Park… _chissà se Bucky ricorderà anche di avermi fatto dare di stomaco su quelle montagne russe?_ , si domandò distrattamente Rogers. Superato il lungomare, si accedeva alla spiaggia. Steve scelse un luogo appartato e cominciò a tirare fuori le provviste dallo zainetto di tela.

“Tonno o prosciutto e formaggio?” chiese, mostrando i panini a Bucky.

“Fai tu, per me è lo stesso. Piuttosto, ora devi spiegarmi…”

“Ti spiegherò tutto, Buck, te l’ho promesso” ribatté Steve, porgendo al compagno il panino al tonno.

“Allora inizia” insisté il giovane, ostinato e prestando ben poca attenzione al pranzo improvvisato.

“Posso almeno mangiare, prima?”

“Stai prendendo tempo” osservò Bucky.

“Per l’amor del cielo, non sto prendendo tempo, sono semplicemente _affamato_!” replicò Steve, dando un morso al sandwich.

Per qualche minuto rimasero in silenzio, Steve che mangiava e cercava le parole giuste per iniziare quel discorso tanto ostico e Bucky che lo fissava, ricordandosi di tanto in tanto di dare un morso distratto al suo panino. Quando Rogers ebbe finito di mangiare il primo sandwich, prese una delle bottigliette d’acqua e ne bevve più di metà in due sorsate, poi fece per attaccare il secondo panino.

“Mozzarella e pomodoro va bene per te?” domandò, mostrando al compagno due panini uguali.

“Fa lo stesso” tagliò corto il Soldato, che non era ancora arrivato neanche a metà del primo. “Puoi prenderli anche tutti e due, se ti va, io non ho molta fame. Sto ancora aspettando che tu…”

“Ho capito” disse Steve, rassegnato. Mangiò ancora metà sandwich e poi iniziò la spiegazione. “Non c’è niente che non va nei tuoi ricordi: prima della guerra ero veramente un ragazzo piccolo e mingherlino, ero debole e soffrivo di asma. Per questo, quando venne il momento di arruolarci, nessun medico voleva accettarmi.”

Bucky continuava a fissarlo in silenzio.

“Provai in diversi Stati, ma il risultato fu sempre lo stesso. Una sera, però, uno scienziato, il dottor Erskine, mi sentì mentre parlavo con te del mio desiderio di arruolarmi e di essere utile al nostro Paese, così mi scelse per sperimentare… beh, per sperimentare il siero del supersoldato” raccontò Steve, prendendo poi un altro bel sorso dalla bottiglietta d’acqua. Non era certo facile parlare di quell’argomento con Bucky…

“Ti hanno iniettato quel maledetto siero?” esplose, infatti, il giovane, scuro in volto. “Ed io dov’ero? Perché non ho fermato quei bastardi? Loro…”

“Calmati, Buck” lo interruppe con dolcezza Steve, posandogli affettuosamente una mano sul braccio destro. “Tu eri già stato arruolato ed eri partito per la Gran Bretagna, ma questo non c’entra niente: nessuno mi ha fatto del male, sono stato io a volere che mi sottoponessero a quel siero pur di potermi arruolare.”

Bucky pareva non averlo nemmeno sentito.

“Io non c’ero e quei maledetti ti hanno…”

“L’ho voluto _io_ , Bucky, nessuno mi ha costretto. E’ stato un po’ doloroso, lo ammetto, ma niente a confronto di ciò che hanno fatto a te. E, in ogni caso, io ero felice perché così sarei stato arruolato… speravo di combattere al tuo fianco e, in effetti, così è stato, almeno per qualche mese” spiegò tranquillo Steve. “Io sto bene, sono sempre stato bene, non è stato come quello che… quello che ti hanno fatto.”

Bucky restò in silenzio a contemplare quello che restava del suo sandwich. Per lui era difficile accettare che Steve avesse subito lo stesso trattamento riservato a lui e che fosse stato lui a volerlo.

“Erskine non aveva cattive intenzioni e, nel suo progetto, i supersoldati avrebbero combattuto per i giusti ideali, proprio quello che desideravo io. Poi, purtroppo, i nazisti uccisero il dottore e si impossessarono del suo siero… ma non sarebbe dovuta finire così, Bucky, lo capisci?”

Il giovane annuì, restando però pensieroso e cupo.

“Sapevo che avresti reagito così e per questo non avrei voluto dirti niente” riprese Steve, in tono accorato. “Questa è stata una giornata splendida per me, Buck, una giornata tutta per noi due, come quando eravamo ragazzini; inoltre tu hai ricordato tante cose e questo è meraviglioso. Ti prego, non rovinare tutto adesso…”

Bucky scrollò il capo e la ciocca ribelle gli ricadde di nuovo sul viso.

“Anche per me è stata una bella giornata… dopo tanto tempo, non ricordo neanche quanto” ammise.

“Ti prometto che sarà solo la prima di una lunghissima serie di giornate felici, insieme, adesso come allora” dichiarò convinto Steve.

Circondò le spalle di Bucky con un braccio e lo attirò a sé, stringendolo teneramente.

Avevano affrontato insieme altri ostacoli, quel giorno, e li avevano superati restando uniti. Bucky stava iniziando a ricordare e, nei suoi atteggiamenti, adesso Steve riusciva a scorgere sempre di più l’ombra dell’amico di un tempo.

Stringendo forte a sé il compagno, il Capitano cominciò a pensare che, finalmente, il peggio era alle spalle e che, lentamente ma con costanza, Bucky avrebbe fatto progressi fino a ritrovare la serenità che meritava.

E lui ci sarebbe stato sempre.

Fino alla fine.

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
